Blind Reunion
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: ONE SHOT Byakuya is on assignment in the living world and staying at Urahara's shop. Then one day a young woman resembling Hisana enters the shop, but Byakuya is forbidden from reaching out to her. Will Byakuya follow the law or his heart…?


Two girls approached the Urahara Shop in search of the magical product they were told it sold. They walked across the sandy lot and into the open screen door. They saw a man wearing a pair of geta and a striped hat. He waved his fan at them and said "Irraishimasu!" Being used to hearing that in every store they entered, the two girls looked at the products and scanned the shelves for a youth pro-longing tea. Urahara Kisuke was curious about these two charming young ladies who entered his shop and approached, snapping open his fan as he did so. "Hello, ladies" he smiled.

The girls giggled and politely returned his greeting.

"Can I help you find anything in particular?" Urahara waved his fan at the shelves.

The two girls then turned to him and asked for a particular green tea which he had just recently decided to stock. The first girl was a cute school girl, dark hair and eyes, nothing out of the ordinary, but still pleasant. When he took a look at the second girl he was stunned. He knew her face and knew her eyes. He would never forget those eyes. He covered his reaction with his fan and handed them the boxes of tea they were searching for. He thought of a new item he was working on and decided this would be the perfect opportunity to test it.

As the girls left the shop chatting about their recent purchase Urahara used a device to track the girl he recognized. 'Perhaps not today, but sometime it will be useful to know where she is…and perhaps Kuchiki would like to know as well.'

-----------------------------------------------------  
Byakuya Kuchiki, in Soul Society, came away from visiting the grave of his late wife Hisana. He knew he would mourn her forever. He may get married again, but he knew he would never feel that same love again. He would never forget the day he met her…

_The air was crisp and autumn was almost upon Soul Society. He was not yet assigned to his captaincy, but was an officer asked to do rounds in a district of Rukongai. There had been some rebellious activity against the Seireitei which had been rumored to have begun in one of the higher districts. He walked, alone, down the street keeping aware of all those who passed by and the people watching from their windows. _  
_  
__He knew his presence was intimidating enough to stave off any immediate danger. It sent a message to the townspeople that Soul Society knew about their illegal activities, and that they would not be tolerated. He walked trying to keep his enormous spirit force in check. He felt it was time to stop for lunch and as he could not request for his personal chef to create his favorite meal he would content himself with some of the local fare. _

_He entered a noodle shop and seated himself at a table. He noticed the staff in the kitchen stirring about nervously. He heard his surname on someone's lips and dreaded what followed. He could not remove his kenseikan and it was a dead giveaway as to who he was. He waited a few minutes longer while the staff tried to decide who would serve him. There were other Shinigami there, but everyone was intimidated and afraid to step forward. _

_He didn't mind so much that they feared him, but it had proved to be a bit of a hurdle while in the academy. Byakuya had no friends. He had many admirers and his classmates respected him, but only from a far. He was of noble birth and next in line to take control of the Kuchiki House, one of the four largest and most powerful noble families in the Seireitei. This was a great honor for him and he was willing to do whatever was needed of him, but deep down all he wanted was a connection. He selfishly wished to connect with another soul. _

_While in the shop he tried not to notice the flurry of activity over his arrival. He looked at the walls and the tables noting the differences between this shop and the room he was comfortable eating in back home. Suddenly someone stumbled through the curtain from the kitchen and skidded to a stop at his table. The young woman was a bit harried, but quickly regained her composure and smoothed out her hair. She bowed to him and said "Irraishimasu! Please sir, do you know what you would like?"_

_He looked up at her and her wide violet eyes and shining black hair. Her tiny lips had a natural pout which he wanted desperately to kiss. He was overcome by a strange feeling, and felt the connection he had just been pining over 'I'm in love…' There was only one problem '…with this waitress...' _

"_Sir?" she asked leaning in a bit. _

_Her voice was as soft and sweet as any spring flower and realized he was gawking at her. The entire world had melted away for him, except this waitress. "Your name?" he asked all too directly. He knew it was rude to ask so blatantly, and he immediately regretted it. _

_She was surprised he would be so direct. "I'm sorry, sir?"_

_He couldn't resist. He had to know. "What is your name?" he asked. _

"_Hisana."_

_--------------------------------------------------  
_Byakuya had made it to his office and the captain of the 6th squad looked at the report his vice captain had handed him. He felt a slight throbbing in his temples, but resisted the urge to massage them. Instead he closed his eyes. "Renji, this report is incomplete."

"Sir, it has all the relevant facts. If there's anything else you want to know I'd be glad to—"

"To what, Renji? To go back to the living world to miss the same things you missed the first time around?"

Renji thought he had covered everything, but apparently not…Taicho seems upset about something.' Then Renji remembered that this time every year his captain becomes a bit irritable. "Well, sir I don't want to put you through any inconvenience—"

"Then you should have done your job right the first time. Since you did not do it a first time I cannot trust you to do it correctly a second. I will go to the living world and collect and confirm the data myself." Byakuya put the file off to the side and began to fill out the necessary paperwork to ensure his gigai for the real world.

Renji respectfully stepped back to his spot at his Captain's side and said no more. 'Maybe Captain just wants to get away for a while. I know I would after that kind of loss.'

-------------------------------------------------  
A few days later Byakuya arrived quietly and discreetly in the living world. He had planned at staying in a hotel in high style befitting a man of his status, but the reservations were not secured in time and he ended up staying in the humble home of Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara gave his guest a private room and access to all of his technology. Byakuya settled in quickly and got to work right away. Urahara came to Byakuya's room with a set of clothes for his gigai which he seemingly had no desire to use. "Byakuya-san, I brought these for you. It really is a nice day out" hinted Urahara.

"Mm" said Byakuya barely acknowledging the statement. He looked harder at his papers, and compared his notes to Renji's previously written report.

Urahara thought out loud "It's a shame to not enjoy it. Weather comes and goes and needs to be experienced in the moment."

"Mm" Byakuya continued to type into his handheld gadget.

"You should go outside Byakuya-taicho, eh?"said Urahara, more directly.

"I am working here. Leave me be." His small device beeped continuously.

"Alright, if you need anything, let us know!" Urahara snapped open his fan and backed out of the room.

"Hmf" Byakuya put down his device and glanced over his notes. He looked at the walls of his room and longed to be in a comfortable place, however he couldn't think of one. 'Even home would be hard to endure right now…' "Hisana…" Byakuya tried to take a break from work and distract himself for a moment, then decided to prepare his gigai. He stepped into it feeling it would be easiest way to dress it. He admired the clothing given to him but couldn't shake away his bitter memories.

The graceful captain shook his head empty of the pain and decided on a cup of tea to revitalize himself. He called out "Urahara" and got no response. He sighed and realized he would have to find some tea, or someone to make tea for him. He stood up and slid open his door. He saw no one in the immediate area but overheard Urahara's voice in the shop. He walked across the main living area and opened the partition to the shop.

Byakuya stood staring, gawking, shocked at the sight of a girl Urahara was ringing up. There were two girls giggling and Byakuya spared a glance at Urahara who was having way too much fun ringing the two girls up. Byakuya didn't want to lose the chance of seeing her again; one of the girls was her, undoubtedly Hisana!

The girls noticed his look and tried to be polite and ignore it. Urahara busied himself wrapping up their purchases. Byakuya cleared his throat and composed himself. "Excuse me," he stepped forward. "May I know your name?" he said gazing deep into her familiar eyes.

She was visibly uncomfortable with Byakuya and said "Well…I…"

He realized he was being an oaf and said "My apologies. My name is Byakuya. I couldn't help but stare…You look like someone I once knew." He couldn't help but stare at her. She was Hisana!

The flow of souls from one world to the next was constant and unpredictable. Even if he had left Soul Society to find her in the living world there would be no guarantee he would ever find her. She had been mixed in again with all the souls of the Earth to reappear anywhere. Byakuya could not believe his luck, the chance of it all, that she would reappear right where he was stationed. It had to be fate.

Urahara laughed and waved his fan. The breeze snapped Byakuya out of his trance and he looked sternly at the storekeeper. "Byakuya-san, try not to scare away my customers, eh? They are regulars here and I would like to keep it that way." He smiled at the girls who bowed slightly when he handed them their boxes of tea.

Byakuya had acted like a clod and knew it. 'Regular customers? She will be back!' "I see. My apologies ladies. Your loveliness was just such a surprise." He glanced once again at the Hisana look alike and began to walk off to the living quarters behind the shop.

"Mona!" she said. Byakuya turned around and looked at the girl who once went by Hisana. "My name is Mona." She nodded sharply then ran out of the shop with her friend.

Kisuke smiled and just grinned at Byakuya while slowly working his fan. His smile faded when he saw Byakuya staring at the door. He was frozen, wanting to chase her, but being held back by the law. He could not tell this girl of her past life, not that she would believe him. He was also a captain of the Gotei 13, and not permitted long in the living world. He would have to leave her here and mourn her loss again.

Urahara gently said "I am sure you know the law, Kuchiki-taicho." The laws governing the balance of souls also prevented taking them to Soul Society before natural forces or means of death destroyed their bodies. "You will just have to wait."

Byakuya was still angered by Urahara's words "I am aware" he said angrily. He was frustrated and pained. How cruel life could be. This young school girl was being dangled in front of him, but it was not truly Hisana. This girl was a new person now and the young woman he knew, loved, married, and lost was gone forever. Seeing her was initially a joy, but now, he was reliving the grief he felt when he lost her the first time. He walked back to the living space to see if he could find some work to distract himself with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Right after Mona and her friend speedily left the shop giggling and clinging to their purchases they couldn't help but chat about Byakuya. Mona and her friend walked along the street holding their purchases in small plastic bags. "Mona, what was with that old guy?"

"He wasn't _that_ old!"

"He totally was. Probably over 25 or something! Maybe even thirty!"

"No way..whatever, it doesn't matter" Mona blushed.

"Oh my god, you LIKE him!"

Mona clutched her bag "I do NOT!" Her deep blushing didn't convince her friend. While Mona knew she hadn't met him before he did seem familiar. "Do we know him from somewhere? Like, is he a substitute or something?"

"Uh…no, I think I'd remember him. He was weird but cute for an old guy."

Mona defended Byakuya's questionable age "He's not that old! I'm serious Haruko, do we know him?"

Haruko smiled broadly and said "Ooooooo! You really like him! It's fate! Ha ha! Well, at least he's good looking." Haruko looked over at Mona and saw her friend was thinking hard about this. "Hey, Mona, why don't we go to my house and test out this tea! I wonder if it does what it says it does!"

Mona snapped out of her concentration and gladly agreed. "I wonder if it really does keep you young. I guess we won't know until much later!"

The girls laughed and headed home.

The next afternoon Byakuya sat at the table in the main room of Urahara's. He flipped through a glossy magazine which had been left on the table by one of the house's eccentric inhabitants. His grey eyes scanned the glossy images but his thoughts were a mystery, to almost anyone, anyone except Urahara that is. He watched the relatively young captain pining away, not really reading the magazine.

Byakuya had chosen to wear a white collared shirt and a pair of gray pants. He was depressed, but did not neglect his appearance. He was still groomed, clean, with his hair neatly pinned under their kenseikan and his shirt tucked into his pants.

Byakuya was aware of Urahara, but did not want to speak. This was not so unusual for Byakuya, but Urahara knew better than to assume Byakuya was just being himself. He knew the man was hurting, and on top of it all, that Kuchiki was the type to pretend it did not bother him. Urahara thought to himself 'This man's dedication to the law is truly going to be the end of him! He needs to learn to how to take new approaches when traditional routes fail.' "So, captain, what are you reading?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Oh? Well, perhaps it will be when Ururu comes asking me where her favorite Teen magazine is."

"Mm?" Byakuya then took a look down at what he was readingand realized he was paging through a disreputable teeny bopper magazine full of young smiling adolescent boys. Just as Byakuya could feel his cheeks getting pink he felt he slight breeze of Urahara's fan next to his face.

The store keeper winked at the captain from under his hat and said "So, I see you couldn't possibly be depressed. I had no idea that you preferred" he emphasized his point by closing his fan and using the tip as a pointer "_that _type."

Byakuya then felt a pair of eyes on Urahara and himself. Large peering eyes. He slowly turned around and saw Ururu staring at him, unblinking. He furrowed his brow a bit in aggravation. He was a guest after all and felt a bit insulted by her silent demand to return the magazine. He didn't want it, by any means, but also knew that if he had to return it then there would be nothing to neither distract him nor keep him from talking to Urahara. He looked back at the shiny pink pages and considered the embarrassment he would face if someone spread a rumor about his penchant for adolescent boys, against the pain of having to discuss his inner most feelings with Urahara. It was a toss-up.

He looked back at Ururu again and sighed. He didn't have to talk. He was Kuchiki-sama. He handed the magazine out in one hand towards Ururu, and she snatched it fast like a hungry mouse would a piece of cheese, and ran back to her personal room.

Urahara settled in across the table from Kuchiki and didn't bother to gain eye contact before he started his discussion. "I know this may be difficult captain, but don't assume it is impossible. If you can't be with your long lost love here, then you may just have to wait until she joins you again in Soul Society."

"Nonsense. You know not of what you speak. The law is that I may not tell her of how I know her. I may not mention her past life or the ultimate destination of her soul. I may not alter the course of her life, nor prevent any natural transition of her soul away from her body. Even if I could find her again after she revisited Soul Society she would still not recall our former connection. It is not worth the pain. I never want to discuss this again."

"You're not looking at all the options here. The law says that you-"

Kuchiki cut off Urahara with a voice that carried with it a great crescendo. "This discussion is OVER!" Kuchiki then stood and stormed out of the room, missing his great estate and its maze of hallways and rooms to disappear into. He slid his door behind him and settled into the room he was given.

Urahara opened his fan and sighed. "Go back to your business" he said over his shoulder. They were quiet as mice, but he knew when Tessai and the children were listening. He heard a bit of shuffling and tried to think of a new approach, not just to fixing Kuchiki's problem, but how to approach Kuchiki about it. "Perhaps I'm not the one the one to do it?" he muttered to himself.

That evening Byakuya went out to the back of the store and searched the sky for the moon. "The law, Taicho, is not the end" said Urahara. His persistence was beginning to chafe the captain.

Byakuya did not roll his eyes as he wanted but said "I cannot risk blurring the lines of the law. I must follow it to the best of my ability."

Urahara felt for Byakuya, the poster boy of Soul Society law. Never had he know anyone whose heart had been continuously tested like this. Sure, he had known many warriors who were tested in battle, and those who have experienced loss, but the bitterness had never lingered like this man's loss. Now, the universe was dangling Byakuya's loss in his face again. "Yes, these are the laws, and your function as a Shinigami is to guide souls to the next world if they have died naturally."

"I have responsibilities in Soul Society. The girl has no memory so even if I was to wait around for a few decades, it would all be for naught. Hisana…has died. Her memories, her experiences, her" 'love for me…' "…I will complete my work and return to Soul Society as soon as I am able." 'This time away has proven more painful than staying at home.'

"Kuchiki, I can help-"

"I will not take part in any suspicious scheme. We will not speak of this again" said Byakuya.

Urahara sighed knowing the girls were regular customers and that they _would_ speak of it again. He would make a point of it. Urahara wordlessly exited and left Byakuya to stew in his misery alone. 'He needs to learn patience and flexibility. I'm teaching a grown man,' "Sheesh" 'I must be getting old.'

Byakuya scanned the stars trying to learn the living world's constellations. The house became quiet. They had all gone to bed. Byakuya went back to his room and sat in a western style chair and closed his eyes. He stood up leaving his gigai behind. He hated the sight of his own gigai with its eyes open. It creeped him but. His bed was unrolled, but he hesitated. He looked out the window at the stars, took a step towards them, and clenched his fists. He looked down at his bed, laid out just for him by his hosts.

She was out there, sleeping somewhere. He looked back at the stars and thought of the girl who had Hisana's face. 'She must be sleeping now.' The memory of Hisana's long eyelashes fluttering as she dreamed tugged at his heart and he found the bed to be too cold to get into.

Urahara removed his haori and he too looked out at the stars. He was more familiar with the constellations than his guest. He then heard the sound of the wind rustling a captain's cloak and saw the silhouette of a proud Shinigami dance from rooftop to rooftop. He took off his hat, removed his haori, and stepped into a closet then removed his gigai there. Urahara's spirit form then stepped out and he closed the cabinet doors over his body then slipped into bed, smiling. 'I guess he's not as stiff as I thought.'

A few nights later Hisana woke up in the middle of the night again, frustrated by her strange dreams. She often had unusual dreams, but lately they centered around Byakuya-san. She rubbed her head in an effort to jog her brain. She knew it wouldn't work, but she wanted to remember the dream; she had to start keeping a dream journal. After a few of these Byakuya dreams they seemed like they were telling her a story. She didn't' know if it was some kind of creative burst, or what, but she saw all of these dreams so vividly and they told a beautiful love story. She looked forward to her dreams at night these days, but did not share them with her friends. They teased her about being obsessed with the old guy at the store. So she enjoyed her dreams in secret.

She lay down in her bed and closed her eyes and the images of her dream poured back. This one was very different from the other dreams. She picked up a spare sheet of paper and a flashlight and started to write.

She was not a lady of a large estate, but a very poor girl. Poor and hungry. She truly felt the pangs in her stomach and described the pain in her writing. Even though she was hungry she felt some kind of huge relief. She was no longer burdened with something and walked into a tea house. She walked back towards the kitchen and inquired about a job.

She knew her clothing was dirty, but could not find water outside to clean herself with. The teahouse was very busy, apparently a squad of the Gotei 13 had arrived, at least the man who owned the teahouse told her that's what they were called. In her dream world she enjoyed an innate knowledge. When she woke up it didn't necessarily make sense, but during her dreams she understood perfectly. The tea shop owner had a desperate need for extra help and pulled the girl into the kitchen. The owner told his wife to re-clothe her into something clean and wipe off her face and hands. She remembered feeling pushed about. Then the dream became fuzzy until she found herself at a table at which the gray eyed man from the store sat. "That's how they met!" she whispered to herself in the dark and continued to write.

As she whispered to herself, Byakuya traveled from house to house, searching to get a glimpse of her. 'Looking is not illegal…' He saw the sun begin to rise and realized he spent the entire night searching aimlessly for a glance at girl who probably thought he was a creepy man. He stood on a rooftop in the middle of Karakura, disgusted with himself. He returned to Urahara's shop swearing not to search for the girl again. 'I am a weak, fool.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

More time passed and Haruko picked up Mona, as always, on her way to school. Mona was very eager to share her dreams with someone, and knew Haruko could keep a secret. During their walk Mona told Haruko "I had a dream about that Byakuya-san guy last night."

"Whoa, love love love! You're dreaming about him!" Haruko teased.

Mona turned red again and said "SH! Haruko, keep it down, and No, it was weird-"

"Your dreams are always weird. You need to keep a journal. So what was going on this time?"

"I was dying."

"Eh? Was that Byakuya guy killing you?"

Mona's brow was knit in concentration trying to recall the feelings of being in her dream world. "No, I had an illness or something. I was in this huge room, like a castle in the feudal era or something."

The two girls stopped on the sidewalk and Haruko leaned in and said "Yeah? What was it like?"

"I don't know. I was laying down the whole dream. I was sick. I had a bad pain in my side. I was miserable."

"You felt pain in a dream?" questioned Haruko.

Mona said "The worst was that I felt guilt. Byakuya-san had done something for me. I can't remember, but I knew I was dying while I was searching for something but I couldn't find it. Like a lost relative…it's all fuzzy, I can barely remember. He held my hand and looked at me, we spoke, briefly, and that was it--"

Haruko energetically blurted "Searching? For what? What could that represent? Like, maybe, you were searching for your love, but he's keeping you from it? That's it. You're really trying to get Hakugi-san, but this Byakuya guy is killing you!"

"…Uh…I don't think that's it, Haruko-chan."

"Whatever. Let's get to school. Hakugi-sempai has a game today! I also heard something from Yuki yesterday. Hakugi-sempai said he thought you were cute!"

This news nearly erased any and all thoughts of Byakuya-san "_He_ said _I_ was cute? Oh my God, but he's like, the most popular guy in school! He's the star of our Varsity baseball team!"

"Yep!" Haruko skipped ahead, turned around and pointed a finger at Mona "Yep, you!"

The two girls ran to school planning to attend Hakugi's game afterwards with renewed excitement. In the back of Mona's mind she couldn't let go of the dream she had the evening before. It was all just too familiar.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Mona and her friend Haruko walked home from school and were about to pass the Urahara shop. Mona turned to go into the store, and Haruko stopped her "What're you doing?"

Mona thought she could return to the same place hoping to catch another glimpse of Byakuya-san. "I ran out of that tea. I just wanted to pick more up."

"Ran out? There were like 150 bags of tea" said Haruko suspiciously.

"Well, I liked it…" said Mona, stuttering to find a believable excuse.

Haruko was not buying it "It was totally gross, Mona. You want to see that creepy guy!"

"Iew, no! Not the hat guy!"

"No, the other creepy guy! Byakuya! Let's leave already. That one dream-"

"I've had more dreams since then Haruko-chan!" snapped Mona, a bit angry. "I need to understand what's going on with me. I…I think I'm connected to him or something." She grabbed Haruko's shoulders. "Remember how he said I looked like someone he knew! Maybe he's having dreams or something too! I need to know!"

"Whatever" signed Haruko. "If you want to go in there I won't say anything to Hakugi. Maybe you should pick up a notebook or something for your crazy dreams. Eh?"

Relieved, Mona smiled "Thank you Haruko-chan." 'I did need some kind of excuse to go in there!'

Mona and her friend entered the Urahara shop and started to browse. Urahara offered the boxes of tea and Mona's friend refused. While Urahara and Haruko chatted Mona searched the shelves for something else of interest, hoping Byakuya would appear. She found a pile of simple composition notebooks and decided to pick one up. She made her way to the counter and tried to select a pen as well. There were several jars of different kinds of pens, some large and colorful, and others small and simple. 'Perhaps just seeing him will help me figure out all these feelings, or bring resolution to my dreams. Something, I just have to see him, for something…'

Urahara said "I'm glad to see you ladies here. I was afraid my associate may have frightened you off."

Haruko saw Mona embarrassed and brashly said "Where's your friend?"

"Oh? My friend?" asked Urahara.

"Yeah" said Haruko examining some extra large pen's at the counter along with Mona "The cute one, with the gray eyes."

"Haruko-chan!" said Mona, so surprised she dropped the pen she was looking at.

"Oh, hohohoho" giggled Urahara "He's visiting just for a short while, but he's still here." He snapped open his fan and leaned in towards Haruko "Any reason in particular you are asking for him?"

"No" said Haruko and she smirked, shifted her eyes towards Mona who was looking rather sheepish, and back to Urahara "Not me."

"Oh, I see" his eyes gleamed with mischief from under his hat. "Oh, Mona-san, those pens are actually empty I'll have to get the actual stock from the back." Urahara cupped his hands around his mouth and called out "Byakuya-saaaan, can you help me out, please?"

The girls heard a sigh from the other room and Mona was mortified that Byakuya could hear Haruko's entire conversation. He came in from the other room and Urahara gave him some directions about where to find the box. Byakuya saw Mona and did his best to hide his feelings, but couldn't help his eyes from lingering on the school girl.

He returned and dropped the box in the counter with a "humph" and turned then walked out.

As the captain walked away and Mona paid for her items she flashed back to one of her dreams and could just see the white cloak he wore in her dreams flowing around him as he exited the room.

Urahara called thanks after Byakuya "Thank you Byakuya-tai, uh, -san!"

Again, Urahara packed Mona's items in a simple plastic bag. Mona caught Urahara's slip "Tai?..." The girls bought their pens and rushed out again giggling and chatting up about their purchases. Mona continued to wonder to herself what Urahara's slip meant.

Later that night Mona had another dream. She was back at the dream estate with Byakuya. He entered flanked by a retinue of servants. One of which was holding a large box. He smiled and she could see the pride in his eyes. She sat up in her futon and he told her "I have become a Taicho, my love."

A servant placed the box between the couple and another servant removed the top of the box and he pulled out a white cloak. She heard herself say "A Taicho's cloak! Byakuya-taicho!" They chuckled with happiness and Mona said "Oh dearest, I'm so proud of you! I knew you would do it." Then she woke up.

Mona, reached out and picked up the notebook and pen she bought earlier that day. She pulled it under the covers and wrote out what she could remember. As she read it over she came to the word 'taicho' "Taicho!" 'That Urahara-san said 'tai…is this man really a Taicho of something? Why would he be hiding at a shop, what does it all mean?'

She sat up when she was finished and thought about the feelings she had in her dreams for this stranger. 'Why am I so focused on him? Why do I feel so completely in love with him in these dreams?' The feelings she had were deeper than she had ever felt before. She felt wiser in these dreams, she felt she had experience to draw from, she felt older than her 16 years. The feelings she held for this Byakuya man were deeper than the flutter in her stomach Hakugi-sempai gave her and fuller than the love she had her for friends. She whispered to herself "What is this…" and pulled her covers up over herself. She felt love, but also, a relief, as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 'Whatever it is, it feels right…'

Urahara woke up and wandered into the kitchen where Ururu was serving Byakuya some tea. The regal captain said "I will be leaving this evening, Urahara-san. Thank you for your hospitality."

Urahara was surprised at the captain's sudden departure. "Oh? I thought you were staying another week, Byakuya-taicho. Why leave so suddenly? You're welcome to stay as long as you wish."

Byakuya gave Urahara a look that said 'You know why' and his steely eyes went back to his steaming tea. He nodded his approval to Ururu after he tasted it. "I have completed my work early and want to avoid further distractions."

"Further distractions? Well, I'm sorry to say that I have received some intel that our region's local shinigami has been injured and is unable to properly fulfill his duties. It will take about a week for Soul Society to find a suitable replacement. It would be a shame to—"

"There is a substitute-shinigami for this particular region" said Byakuya-taicho "Or have you conveniently forgotten about him?"

"Actually Kurosaki-san is busy at the moment dealing with some issues of his own and is un-a-vail-a-ble." Urahara punctuated each syllable with his closed fan.

"Oh?" said Byakuya as he rested his cup back down on the low table.

"Yes."

"So, why then, should a _captain_ of the Gotei 13 take on such a lowly task?"

Then a booming voice came from another room "When is an order from your Captain-Commander lowly?"

Byakuya was shocked to hear Yamamoto's voice. His eyes were wide with shock and anticipation. When the Commander did not appear in the door he looked to Urahara and the shop keeper gestured for Byakuya to enter the other room. Byakuya immediately composed himself and entered the room where he had heard the voice. He saw the Commander on a communicator screen. "Soutaicho, I am sorry, I did not realize they were your orders. I meant no disrespect."

"I should not have to tell you this is part of your job as a Shinigami! It seems you have forgotten the very basic function of your position. Perhaps you should stay a while longer in the living world, not only to exorcise hollows, but also to guide souls to the other side."

Byakuya felt foolish and decided to just keep his mouth shut after saying "Yes, sir." As easy as the task was, Byakuya never had luck guiding lost souls. When he was younger and a lower rank he too had to do the standard duties of a Shinigami, but realized he did not have the flair that others did for comforting those who were upset or confused about the idea of being dead.

A series of embarrassing, awkward, and downright uncomfortable moments caused by his naturally cool exterior ran through his mind. A grown man, weeping like a baby and clinging to Byakuya's leg was what first came to mind. It wasn't leaving his family or the sadness he would leave behind, but the man didn't want to leave his favorite beer behind. _"But I can't live without iiiiiit! Waahahaaaa!"_ Next he thought of a young boy having a tantrum and other shinigami arriving and laughing behind their hands at the scene. The child was not afraid, he just wanted to ride Byakuya's shoulders and the stoic Shinigami said no. He just ended up dragging the child through the shoji doors screaming and kicking to his mother waiting on the other side.

His most embarrassing moment was an adult female soul who thought she could use the flesh she no longer had to bargain her way out of death, right in the middle of the street. Shinigami are all trained to gently guide souls to the other side, but no matter how hard he tried, Byakuya was simply bad at that aspect of the job.

"I am glad you understand my order" said the Commander and the transmission was cut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next evening Byakuya stepped out of his gigai and flew off into the night sky. Mona was at home in bed enjoying more of her dream estate and her elegant lord-husband. Byakuya handled the hollows with ease and sent a couple of souls to the world beyond with more grace than he had when he was a young and inexperienced Shinigami. He counted himself lucky that no one unusual had passed and that they were all prepared for their journey.

During the rest of the week he had the same luck and enjoyed practicing exorcising hollows. It was good to get back to the basics. He took some trips during the day and enjoyed watching people walk along the streets going to their ordinary destinations, having ordinary conversations, but he thought 'It is time to return.' He returned to Urahara's shop and sent along his possession's along ahead. He had to wait a while longer before he himself could travel back to Soul Society.

Byakuya decided to spend his last few hours in the living world observing and sharpening his sword skills. He came upon Karakura High School and he watched thinking of Rukia. 'She spent time here, rushing to class like these other young people. Did she enjoy it?' He watched as the students ran to school in order to be in time for their first class of the day. Then he saw a familiar face 'Hisana, Mona!' He didn't see any harm in just watching because he wasn't breaking any rules by just watching.

Down below Mona crossed the street and her dream journal slid out of her bag. She got onto the sidewalk and reached into her bag for a pen to write down an assignment she remembered she had to finish by the end of the next week. When she looked into the bag she realized her journal was no longer there. She looked up and saw it had fallen in the middle of the street. Panicked someone else would pick it up and read her secret dreams and thoughts she immediately ran out into the street and reached to pick it up. She never got it. A car was driving down the road, and she was so focused on the notebook she did not see it barreling down on her.

There were shrieking onlookers and gasps. The car driver got out and immediately called emergency services on his cell phone. Mona stood up and looked around, surprised she didn't hurt more. She saw a large crowd looking on and wondered what everyone was staring at. 'I guess it is amazing I wasn't killed.'

Then, amongst the crowd she saw him, Byakuya, dressed as he was in her dreams. She took a few steps towards him and he approached her. She asked him "You…where did you get those clothes?" 'Did he read my journal? But even if he did how could he make them _exactly_ as I saw them in my mind?'

He ignored her question and said "You must now come with me" and drew his sword. "Byakuya-sama!" He jabbed his sword into the air. "No! Not here you'll hurt some-" she stopped short when the sword disappeared into thin air and a set of glowing shoji doors opened up.

Byakuya said "You are passing into Soul Society. Your time here is finished" he said very matter of fact.

"Soul Society?" she asked, confused.

Byakuya's face softened into a kind expression and he said "It will be a paradise for you, and I promise to make it that way."

She looked back at the car which was sitting in the road and was shocked at what she saw. Her own crumpled body lay in the street. She heard the sirens of the ambulance coming, but she knew it was too late. "A paradise? I'm…I'm dead? Already? I,I,I'm so…I'm still in high school!" she began to cry "I want to live! I want to experience life!" She grabbed onto his sleeve in desperation and cried out "I want to find my soul mate!"

He looked down at her, his eyes squinting a tad. "You have had those things, and will have another chance in your next life."

"Next life?"

"Yes, you will be born again" he said.

It all clicked in her mind " My dreams! You…you knew me before, you're my…you're really my husband! They were really memories!" He nodded. "Then, why…how.." She searched his eyes, stunned. "I remember Byakuya-sama. Now I can repay all your kindness and love."

His eyes widened in surprise, and his mouth gaped open a tad. He did not want to question her sudden memory or his tremendous luck. He held out his arm and she linked hers in his and they walked, together, towards her next life.

Urahara was standing on a nearby corner with Tessai with a test tube in his hand and a knowing smile on his face. Tessai asked "Will this cause trouble?"

"No no, my memory dust is untraceable and it isn't totally unheard of for a soul to have lingering memories in Soul Society.  
-------


End file.
